Beast Boy's Fanfic
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Beastboy has a secret. He writes fanfics! After Cyborg persuades him to post a rather romantic one, Raven comes across it and learns a thing or two about our favorite shape shifter


Teen Titans

Beast Boy's Fanfic

The weekends were supposed to be a time of relaxing and vegging out in front of the TV. The same can be said for the Titans. Crime was slow saturday and Cyborg was busy beating the latest 'Zelda' game, Robin and Starfire had gone to the mall, (One of thier date things) Raven sat on the far end of the couch, away from Cyborg, reading. Everything was normal, all except for Beastboy. He refused to leave the kitchen table for anything. He sat in front of his new laptop, his fingers steadily hitting buttons.

"Hey, B.B! I could use some help here!" shouted an irritated Cyborg. He was loosing the game and he needed the help of another player to even survive the level he was on.

"Sorry, working!" replied the green changeling.

"On, what? Dare I ask?" mocked Raven in her monotone voice.

"That's on a need to know basis, my dear, and i'm afraid you don't need to know." Beastboy said with just as much mock.

Raven gave him an evil look and turned her attention back to her book.

Cyborg finally gave up on his attempts to beat the game in less than an hour and turned the game station off. Once the system was put away, he walked over to his 'grass stain' and plopped down on the seat next to him. Cyborg leaned over to see what Beastboy was typing only to have Beastboy close the computer.

"Dude! Can't a guy get some privacy!?" shouted the green boy.

"Chill, B.B. I was just wantin' to know what kept you occupied for the last 2 hours."

Beastboy looked at his friend in defeat.

"Ok, i'll show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." whispered the boy. He looked over at Raven to see her nose still burried inside her book, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her.

Beastboy carefully opened the computer to a Microsoft Word page.

"Ok, read it and tell me what you think."

Cyborg took the computer in his lap and read the top line.

"Fanfics, Beastboy? I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." said Cyborg shocked.

"Well, I saw this one episode of 'Avatar- the Last Airbender' and you know, I got some ideas." explained the changeling.

"Ok. So, mind telling me what it's about before I read?" asked the mechanical man.

"Nope, you gotta read to find out."

Cyborg took a deep breath and continued to read.

_Aang POV-_

_'Love is something not alot of 13 year olds think about, but in my case, it's all I ever seem to think about. Ever since the day Katara found me in that iceburg, she haunts my every thought. I'll admit it now, i'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. _

_It's her silky chocolate hair that I long to run my hands though. Her deep ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in, mocha colored skin that's flawless and soft to the touch with a faint scent of sea water. Everything about her drives me insane. _

_Sokka, my other best friend already knows of my attachment and tells me everything will eventually fall into place, but that's easy to say when your 16 and have already found true love. Suki is all he ever talks about anymore. _

_But that's beside the point. I've tried everything to get her to notice me. I even tried little 'pretend' dates. But nothing worked. She would always give me a hug say she had a great time and that she loves being my best friend, then she would run off to Zuko, Haru or Jet. _

_I desperatly want a relationship with her, but I wouldn't dare let that ruin our friendship. So, I guess i'm just lucky to have that. _

_I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me.'_

Cyborg finished reading the passage and looked at Beastboy with his one human eye. The grey eye was overwelmed with emotion.

"That was deep, man. Really beautiful."

"At least you think so. Do you think I should post this?"

"Absolutely! And I know what brought this on." said Cy with a mischeivous grin.

"What?" asked Beastboy nervously.

"Raven. It's obvious you like her. I mean the whole story was about you two, just change your names, appearence and powers. You described Katara as if she were Raven and you talked through Aang. You even put me in the story as Sokka. Raven's big brother who is always looking on the bright side of things."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Like a book."

"Ok, so i'll post it."

Beastboy saved his draft on the computer and uploaded it onto the Fanfic database, knowing Raven probablly wouldn't ever see it. But it made him feel better to finally let his feelings out.

A few hours later, when everyone had gone to bed, Raven sat on her bed with her laptop on her legs. Secretly, she too loved fanfics. It was a secret obsession. She looked at the list of recent uploads and saw Beastboy's story. It was titled, 'How Much I Love Her' by Emerald Hero. (Lame title and penname, but at least I tried)

She sat and read.

The story was much longer than what Cyborg had read earlier. Raven read in awe as the words on the screen seemed to touch her in ways she never thought possible.

When the last sentence was read, she noticed she'd been crying. Wiping the tears from her face, she clicked on 'Favorite Story' signing her name at the bottom.

Curious as to who this writer who held such emotion was, she clicked on his profile page.

A cute little picture of Beastboy in his kitten form was his profile pic. Raven immediatly recognized him and grew curious. She proceeded to read further.

_'Yo! Wat up? I'm Beastboy from the Teen Titans, and I know what some of you might be thinkin, a Teen Titan writing a fan fic? Well even super heros have imaginations.'_

Raven was shocked. Beastboy had written the story that had tugged at her heartstrings.

_'Anyway, i've only written a few fics and they might not be any good. The only opinon I truely care about is that of my secret love.'_

"Terra." thought Raven. She truely dispised the blonde haired blue eyed earth mover. Raven's dreams were filled with diabolical ways to get rid of the annoying brat. (Sorry, I really don't like Terra)

_'She's perfect in every way, so unlike me. She's quiet, mysterious, dark and most of all, drop dead beautiful. Everything about her makes my heart jump. From her milky white skin to her deep orchid eyes. Eyes that I could stare into for infinity. _

Raven was shocked. He wasn't talking about Terra, it sounded like he was talking about...her!

_'Her beautiful name is Raven. She's my best friend and team mate. I long for a relationship with her, but i'm just chasing dreams. Someone as perfect as her could never be with someone as goofy and weird as me.'_

Raven had always had a 'thing' for Beastboy, but she never thought he'd feel the same way. Just as Raven was about to confront him with her feelings, Terra had shown up and ruined everything. The dark princess thought her chances were gone. But apparently, they weren't.

Raven closed her laptop and jumped off her bed in speed that would make Kid Flash jealous. She ran down the corridors barefoot and cloak-less to the green shape-shifter's room. 'Beastboy' was spelled out in block letters on the door. A faint sour smell emitted from the room reminding Raven of her thoughts to throw everything in that room out the window.

She knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

'Who is it?" called a sleepy voice.

"Raven. Open up." she replied in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Ok, be thier in a sec."

She heard B.B rumage around in the room and heard a few things crash to the ground before the door slid open.

"What's up?" asked the changeling clad in only dark green boxers.

Raven stared at the floor with her face a bright cherry red. She mumbled something inaudiable.

"Huh?"

"I said, what do you think of me?"

Beastboy was taken in shock. He wanted to blurt out he loved her, wanted to marry her, wanted to father her kids, that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laied eyes on, but he refrained from that urge.

"You're my best friend." he sputtered.

"Is that all I am to you?" she asked with a confused face.

"What? Uh, I mean... *sigh* I guess thier's no use hiding it now. I love you, Raven."

"I love you to."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you alot sooner, but... something told me not to."

"Terra, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on Raven, you may be good at hiding your emotions, but you're not good at keeping quiet while you sleep." laughed the changeling.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I mean you talk in your sleep. We've all heard you. You constantly talk about how much you hate Terra and how we should'nt trust. her."

Raven felt extremely embarrased.

"Don't give it a second thought. We all understand you need to let your anger out some how."

"So, what made you want to confess all of a sudden?" asked Beastboy in curiosity.

"I read your fanfic." she said shyly.

"You figured it out just by reading that?"

"Well no, I also read your profile."

"That explains it then. Wait, you read fanfics?"

"It's a secret obsession of mine. I also have an account. My pen name is 'black rose'."

"So you're the one who wrote all those mushy stories about me and you?" he laughed.

Raven nodded.

"So, how about I take you out tomarrow night?"

"It's a date." she said before yawning.

"Come on, i'll walk you back to your room." he said putting his arm around her.

Once inside her room, he picked her up and sat her on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead and was about to leave...

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

"Anything for you." he said climbing in beside her, feeling the warmth radiating off her body.

She snuggled into his chest with her head just below his chin.

His heartbeat and steady breathing soon lulled her to sleep. Both had smiles on thier faces as they slept.

Review kindly please! No flames!


End file.
